Mercedes Jones
Mercedes Jones is a character on the TV show Glee. She is part of New Directions, and can best be described as one of the divas of the club - she behaves like one and also likes to be labeled as one (the other divas being Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel). She loves to sing and had a close relationship with her friend Kurt and was the first one to find out he was gay. When Kurt transfered to Dalton Academy, Mercedes became closer friends with Rachel. She is also currently a member of the Celibacy Club, and a former member of the Cheerios. Mercedes is currently dating Sam Evans, as was revealed in the finale of Season Two, New York. Mercedes is portrayed by Amber Riley. Biography 'Season One' In Pilot, Mercedes auditions for the Glee club with the song, Respect. Right after the auditions, Mercedes, ']]with Rachel, Artie, Kurt and Tina, sing Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat but they are disappointed because of the lack of a strong lead solo. Later on, when the Glee club recruited a new male member, she "divas out" and says that she "is Beyoncé and ain't no Kelly Rowland!" after singing back-up in You're The One That I Want. However, she began singing in a again and admitted they were actually starting to sound good. She goes to see Vocal Adrenaline with the rest of the Glee club and is shocked at how talented they are when they sang Rehab. After Will decides to quit directing the Glee club because his wife is pregnant, Mercedes is given the job of providing her fellow Glee club members with stylish clothing when they sing, Don't Stop Believin'. To their surprise, Will decides to direct Glee club again after a talk from Emma. Mercedes is filled with joy. In Showmance, she is seen arguing with Rachel after she almost kicks her and complaining in Will's choice of song. Later on, she also sings a solo in Gold Digger. Kurt Hummel tells her that she looks like a technicolor ']]zebra. She is seen doing back-up in Push It and Take a Bow. In Acafellas, she is worried that she won't ever get a boyfriend so she starts hanging out Kurt. Mercedes hoping that eventually lead to a relationship. Mercedes thinks that Kurt returns her feelings and they hold hands while going to see Vocal Adrenaline to hire their choreographer. Fellow glee club members Tina Cohen-Chang and Rachel Berry have a "gayvention" telling Mercedes that they didn't want her to get hurt by feelings that Kurt ']]couldn't return, Mercedes stood up for him saying that just because he dressed nice didn't mean he was gay (they said that he was too 'lady' beautiful). During the Glee club car wash, Mercedes asked Kurt to make it official, but he told her that he was in love with someone else and looked at Finn, but Mercedes thought he was looking at Rachel so she smashed the front window of his car his then sung Bust Your Windows. She went to Kurt at the end of the episode when he was messing with his locker and they both apologized before Kurt told her that he was gay and that she was the first person he had ever told. In the next episode Preggers, she is seen when Rachel storms out of the room after Will gives Tina a solo that she wanted. She is seen in the background for the rest of the episode. In The Rhodes Not Taken, when April Rhodes is trying to get the other Glee club members on her side, she teaches Mercedes and Tina how to shoplift. They come to Mr. Schue with new clothes and accessories saying that they love April. She also believes that Quinn is lactose intolerant before Puck tells everyone that she is pregnant. She has a short solo at the end of Somebody to Love. In Vitamin D, she is seen giving Tina a pedicure and laughing at a joke Brittany tells. She takes Vitamin D decongestants along with all the other girls to enhance their performance and she sings Halo/Walking on Sunshine. She apologizes to Mr. Schue for taking the drugs. In Throwdown, Sue wants her in her group and refers to her as Aretha. When everyone else is nervous, she say ']] that she is excited because she saw Sue's Corner last night and saw her give a speech about how much she loves minorities. Sue gives Mercedes the lead in Hate on Me. She sings Ride Wit Me along with the rest of the group, but then says that they need to go and meet Sue. After Sue and Will get into a huge fight in front of all the kids, Mercedes and the rest of them storm out. Mercedes sings back-up vocals in'' Keep Holding On.'' In Mash-Up, she is seen being afraid of being hit by a slushie. She mocks Mr. Schue's choice of song Bust a Move because it is so old. After Kurt is hit by a slushie, Mercedes takes him to the washroom to clean his skin. After none of them can come up with a mash-up, they all learn that Mr. Schue has never been hit by a slushie and they hit him with all of theirs. In Wheels, after Will decides they should sing Defying Gravity at sectionals, Mercedes thinks they should sing something more black, Will says that they will find something for her. When her best friend Kurt competes with Rachel, she is supportive of him and winces sympathetically at him when he intentionally messes up a high F. In Ballad, Mercedes is partnered up with Puck for the ballad they need to perform. She talks to Tina on the phone about how everyone is so rattled up about Quinn and Finn's baby that they can't express any emotions of their own in the ballads. So they all decide to perform one ballad for Quinn and Finn. She tells Puck about their idea and he is upset. When Mercedes asks what his problem is, Puck tells her that Finn is not the father, he is. Mercedes tells him that he should forget about it because Quinn chose Finn and he had no business screwing up her life more than he already had. She went to get Kurt and Finn and took them to the choir room. Mercedes performed lead vocals in Lean on Me along with Artie. In Hairography, she watches the Jane Adams girls perform'' Bootylicious. Will then tells the club that they need to perform a number with long hair using hairography. Mercedes and Artie perform the leads in the hairography number ''Hair/Crazy in Love performing with wigs. Also when they hear the deaf school perform Imagine, Mercedes starts to sing, then Artie then the rest of the Glee club. She performs back-up vocals in True Colors. In Mattress, her and the rest of Glee club don't want their picture in the yearbook, however Rachel insures that two of them get a picture so Mercedes votes for Rachel to be one of the two people. When Rachel asks her to be the second person, she tells her that she can't because she is "starting Kwanzaa early this year". Then, Rachel gets them all cast in a Mattress commercial. Mercedes says that she won't talk to any of them after she gets her record deal and becomes famous. She performs Jump in the commercial. After Quinn gets all of the Glee club a picture in the yearbook, while the pictures are taken Mercedes sings Smile along with Rachel and Finn . In Sectionals, the group is worried upon discovering that due to their Mattress commercial, Will is ']]unable to take them to sectionals. Instead they get Emma Pillsbury to take command of the group, despite having no musical training. Without Will, the kids are forced to come up with their set list, and of course Rachel volunteers to take the song. Mercedes however, fed up with Rachel always having to be the "star" demands her right to be heard. With Emma backing her up, Mercedes sings And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, which causes a standing ovation from all the others, even Rachel, who says Mercedes should indeed sing the ballad. Meanwhile its discovered that despite promising otherwise to Puck, Mercedes has told all the other Glee kids that Puck is the true father of Quinn's baby. The only one not told is Rachel, who everyone is afraid will tell Finn the truth (which she does, upon figuring it out herself). Upon reaching Sectionals, its discovered that the opposing schools have stolen their set lists, which Sue Sylvester has passed on in order to destroy the group. Rachel takes command and asks Mercedes to choose a different ballad to sing. Mercedes however concedes to not having prepared another song and asks that Rachel perform instead. With Finn back as well, the group comes together to win Sectionals and get Will back. In Hell-O, after Sectionals, Mercedes along with the rest of the Glee feel elated at their victory, and think that their social status would be elevated. This fantasy is quickly dashed, as she, Rachel and Kurt all receive slushies to the face. At Glee rehearsal, the group is given the assignment of singing songs involving the word "Hello". When the group later discovers that Rachel is dating the male lead of their rivals Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James it is Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie who confront her on it, with Mercedes trying to tactfully explain that Rachel should not date the enemy. It is Kurt however, who viciously promises to kick Rachel out of Glee if she doesn't end things with him. Later in The Power of Madonna, when Will grows concerned about how the boys are treating the girls, he suggests that all of them perform Madonna numbers to promote strength the girl's sense of self-worth. Kurt is ecstatic along with the girls to perform Madonna's iconic works, and asks to be allowed to do a multimedia project with Mercedes in honor of Madonna. While working on their project, both witness Sue Sylvester insulting Will's hair again, and are surprised to see Will knock the wind out of Sue by insulting her hairstyle. Sue is so shocked and hurt by the low-blow, she begins to assault and terrorize the students. Feeling bad for her, Kurt and Mercedes go and offer their make-over services to her, and in-exchange will b e allowed to borrow the male Cheerios for their Madonna Project. Sue agrees, and together the three of them recreate Madonna's Vogue music video under the direction of Artie. Despite the new looks they offer Sue, she decides in the end she's better being herself, and that rather than change herself, she changes everyone else. Starting with Kurt and Mercedes. She then extends an invitation to them to join the Cheerios, doing musical performances to the cheerleading routines. Seeing as neither Kurt nor Mercedes have gotten solos under Will's Glee guidance, they accept and decide to do both Glee and Cheerios. Will is not pleased but accepts, and as if to make it up to them, gives them solos in Like a Prayer. In the episode Home, Sue tells Mercedes that she must lose ten pounds and wear the female Cheerios uniform, though Mercedes tries to explain that it "doesn't fit her right," and she'd rather wear the pants. After fainting in the cafeteria and being told by the doctor she has low blood pressure, Quinn enters the room and assures Mercedes she went through the same thing. At the end of the episode, during a pep rally, Mercedes sings Beautiful, and most of the Cheerios and Glee Club members join her, thus proving to everyone that Mercedes is proud of herself. In Bad Reputation, Mercedes is seen having a meeting with Kurt, Artie and Tina and Brittany (only because she stayed), telling how angry they were because they were not on the Glist. So they all try to get in trouble so they can be on the Glist. She is spotted dancing with Artie, Kurt, Tina and Brittany in the library, so they can see if they can try to be on the Glist. They perform'' U Can't Touch This. In Laryngitis, Puck feels he is at the bottom of the social heap and get's his eye on Mercedes who has all of the popularity. He decides to woo her and they have a duet of ''Lady Is a Tramp. Mercedes has a brief fling with ]]Puck that doesn't set well with Santana and they angrily sing The Boy Is Mine. She quits the Cheerios and breaks up with Puck after realizing she needs to be true to herself. In Funk, Mercedes makes fun of Quinn when their assignment is to come up with a funk number. Quinn proves her wrong and show's her funky side. Meanwhile, Mercedes performs Good Vibrations alongside Finn and Puck and realizes that Quinn does feel the same as she has. Quinn apologizes to Mercedes, saying that Quinn will only be called names for nine months while Mercedes has had to deal with it her whole life. Mercedes replies, saying that Quinn is not angry, just hurt after being kicked out of her parents and Finn's house. Mercedes also offers for Quinn to come live with her as they have got a spare room after Mercedes' brother is at college. The entire glee club show rivals, Vocal Adrenaline, just what they've got ready for them at Regionals by performing Give Up the Funk. In Journey, New Directions is at Will's house to discuss the set list for Regionals. They instead talk about what they loved in glee club after finding out that Sue is one of the judges. They perform a Journey medley at Regionals then Quinn's water breaks. The entire group (except Rachel) rush to the hospital. Quinn insists on Mercedes being in the delivery room and she bravely accepts, showing how much their relationship has developed. After losing, Mercedes and the rest of the glee club confess to Will how glee club has changed them and perform To Sir, With Love. They then celebrate and listen to Will and Puck perform Over The Rainbow after they learn they have got one more year of glee. Season Two In Audition, Mercedes says that New Directions is now a family, and the bullies can bring it all they want. When New Directions performs Empire State of Mind in front of everyone, she has a solo. Later, when Mercedes finds out that Rachel plans to scare Sunshine away from New Directions, she agrees with Kurt that while they wouldn't like losing even more of what little spotlight she gets, she is more than willing to sacrifice it in return for a greater chance at winning Nationals. She enjoy's Sunshine's performance of Listen, and really likes it, but starts to hate Rachel after she sees that Sunshine is going to Vocal Adrenaline. In Britney/Brittany, Mercedes performs backup vocals in Toxic, and in The Only Exception. During Grilled Cheesus, Mercedes dances to Puck's Only the Good Die Young. When Kurt's father becomes ill, she doesn't speak. But eventually, she tells everyone that whenever she has problems, she looks to Kurt as a friend. Kurt seems happy, and Mercedes sings'' I Look To You. Meanwhile, when Rachel is performing ''Papa, Can You Hear Me? ''Mercedes is listening, and tells Kurt that her, Quinn, and Rachel are from different religions and they can help. Kurt denies it. Later, Mercedes is seen crying during Kurt's performance of ''I Want to Hold Your Hand. Mercedes sees Kurt in ']]the hall and tells him that she doesn't know how to talk to him. She invites him to her church, but Kurt says that he doesn't want to go. But after Mercedes offers that Kurt can wear a "fabulous hat," Kurt laughs and finally accepts her invitation. At church, Kurt is seen as a "sore thumb" compared to everyone else. Mercedes asks the entire church to pray for Burt, because Kurt needs it. When Mercedes performs Bridge Over Troubled Water, Kurt sits down, but a few women lift him up. Kurt is smiling. Mercedes performs a solo in One of Us. During Duets, Kurt and Mercedes are sitting next to each other and Kurt claims that Sam Evans is gay, but Mercedes denies it. When Will opens up a Duets competition, she initially is unenthusiastic until Santana convinces ']]her that if they team up for their duet, they would be, "the undisputed top bitches at this school". Then, she and Santana perform River Deep - Mountain High, and they were confident they were going to win. Despite a fantastic performance, they lose the competition and Mercedes has to hold Santana back as she tries to grab the free dinner coupons from Will. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Mercedes was originally cast as Columbia, and performed in the background during'' Dammit Janet'' with Kurt and Quinn. After'' Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?, Mercedes realized that the role of Frank-n-Furter was open, and inspired by the song 'Don't Dream it, Be it' asked to be Frank-n-Furter, because she really wanted a main role. She offered to modernize the song, and thus was cast and Frank-n-Furter. She performs ''Sweet Transvestite. She is also seen dancing in'' The Time Warp. ']] In Never Been Kissed, Mercedes sings lead vocals in Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. She also laughs during the boys' mash-up as Kurt dances. In The Substitute, an outraged Mercedes rebels against Principal Sue when she finds out that tater tots are banned from the school lunch menu. Meanwhile, Kurt notices that Mercedes is feeling left out because of his new friendship with Blaine and starts to worry that Mercedes is using food as a substitute for love, and their friendship as a mercsubstitute for a relationship. He then tries to set up Mercedes with Anthony Rashad, a member of the football team, who Kurt is apparently on friendly terms with and who seems to find Mercedes attractive as he smiles at her and waves in greeting. At first Mercedes is hesitant, but eventually decides to give him a chance after Kurt confronts her about his concerns. In Furt, she performs in Marry You'' and'' Just the Way You Are. Besides that, she doesn't really have lines till the end when she is the most upset about Kurt leaving. She confronts Kurt about leaving, nearly crying. After Kurt leaves, her and Finn seem the most upset about it. In Special Education, after Will told the glee club that they will change up the lead vocals a bit, Mercedes thought that she will get the lead vocals. Shocked, Sam and Quinn get the lead vocals. At the Sectionals competition, Mercedes is the first one to applaud for Kurt after the Warblers' performance of ''Hey, Soul Sister. Later, Mercedes offered to take the lead vocals again if Quinn couldn't do it. When New Directions was performing, she had a solo in (I've Had) The Time of My Life. She also shared a quick smile with Kurt as the winners were being announced.When they all were back in the Choir Room deciding solos for a new number they were going to perform, Mr. Schuester offered to give the solo to Rachel who didn't get a solo in sectionals. Rachel said that the unsung heroes of New Directions (Tina and Mercedes) should get the solos instead. Per her request, Mercedes and Tina perform lead vocals in Dog Days Are Over. with Tina.]] .]] In A Very Glee Christmas, Mercedes performs The Most Wonderful Day of the Year with New Directions. After Will tells New Directions what Christmas is about, Mercedes says that the Christmas tree they set up was a symbol of New Directions after winning Sectionals two times in a row. Despite talking about how they won, Mike,Tina and she get a slushie facial from Azimio and Karofsky. When New Directions goes caroling, she performs We Need a Little Christmas along with New Directions. Later when everyone is wishing wishes to Santa, she wishes for a pony, stating that shes been a very "good girl". When the Christmas spirit of New Directions got destroyed, Mercedes was angry about it. She also performs backup in Welcome Christmas. She later believes in Santa when Artie got the ReWalk. At the end of the episode, she comes, along with New Directions and Sue, to Will's house for Christmas. During Silly Love Songs, Mercedes joined Rachel and Kurt in a sleepover to cope with Kurt's heartbreak over Blaine. She explains to both of them that some of the greatest divas have become stars through being single, and they should embrace it. This gives Rachel and Kurt the confidence to embrace being single for a while, though they're still not over their crushes. She is seen smiling during Rachel's performance of Firework, which is based off of her advice. She also cheers on Kurt as he sings, along with the Warblers,'' Silly Love Songs. In Comeback, Sue joins glee club. Things don't turn out well for Mercedes because of this- Sue told her some things that Rachel said. It turns out that she wants the glee club to turn against each other, and uses Rachel and Mercedes as her toys. She challenges these two to a diva-off. They have their diva off and sing the song ''Take Me or Leave Me. Sue's plan doesn't work out, for they aren't enemies. After this diva-off, Rachel and Mercedes become friends again. Mercedes sings backup in Sing. in Comeback.]] In Blame it on the Alcohol Mercedes attends Rachel's party. She (like everyone else except Kurt and Finn) get drunk, and Mercedes (along with Tina) are "happy girl" drunks according to Finn. At school on Monday, Mercedes performs [[Blame It (On the Alcohol)|''Blame It '' (On the Alcohol)]] with Artie, Santana and New Directions. In Sexy, Mercedes (along with Finn) is shown believing that cucumbers can give you AIDS, after Holly uses one to demonstrate how to use a condom. At the end of the episode, she joins the Celibacy Club'.' In Original Song when Quinn agrees with Rachel, Mercedes says, "But if all the other teams are doing amazing songs, we're not going to be so good." She proceeds to write her own original song, ''Hell to the No. This is clearly the best song, and New Directions thinks that too. After Will compliments the song, he says they can't use it because it isn't what people are looking for at Regionals. When New Directions is having trouble writing a song, she tells them about when Sue threw sticks at her. That helps them write their original song, Loser Like Me. At Regionals she has slight solos in Loser Like Me, and is very overjoyed when they won. In A Night Of Neglect, Lauren tells Mercedes that she is the most talented singer in Glee club and tells her to demand for ''Respect'', and Lauren becomes her manager. Later in the episode Mercedes leaves the benefit after how she has been treated but Rachel catches up to her and atte mpts to persuade her to come back. After she returns and she decides that she will perform, but she has one final demand, she wants New Directionsto watch her perform. So she performs [[Ain't No Way|'Ain't No Way' ''with]] the choir from the Madonna episode which causes Sandy to cry. Rachel, awestruck with Mercedes, says she can't top her and ends the benefit saying that she was the best closing number. In Born This Way, during the performance she wears T-shirt saying "'No Weave", meaning she doesn't have weave sown to her head. In Rumours, Brittany starts a new gossip talk-show "Fondue For Two", and has Mercedes and Tina ( "the school's biggest gossips", as she introduces them ) as her first guests. They disscus the school gossip and eat fondue, when Brittany anounces that Santana "plays for the opposite team", unknowingly indicating that she's lesbian. Tina and Mercedes are shocked, then grossed when their host let's her cat eat the cheese. They are most likely responsible for spreading the rumour through the school. In Prom Queen, Mercedes, despite not wanting a boyfriend, is shown to be upset that no one has asked her for Prom, so Rachel convinces her to go with her and Sam. Later in the episode she meets up with Rachel, Jesse and Sam at Breadstix before the prom and discuss their expectations for the night. Finn and Quinn show up and this sparks some tension between Finn and Jesse, which she promptly defuses. At the end of the episode she sings Dancing Queen with Santana. In Funeral, she competes with Rachel, Kurt and Santana for the solo which is to be performed at Nationals. She later takes offense when Jesse calls her lazy because her performance had no choreography. In New York, she is seen having an amazing time in New York as well as devastated when they lost at nationals. Later on, she and Sam run into Kurt and Blaine at the coffee shop, making the excuse of running into each other in the parking lot. After the conversation, Sam and Mercedes walk away and Mercedes asks, "Do you think they know?" and Sam replies, "I don't think anyone knows." and they are then seen holding hands. Mercedes and Sam start secretly dating in New York. Trivia *When "So You Think You Can Dance" is on, she and Kurt text each other if they liked or hated the dance routine. *Mercedes designs the costumes for New Directions. *She loves tots. *Is a "happy drunk" *Has no Weave! *The first to audition for Glee Club. *Along with Kurt loves fashion *First boyfriend is Noah Puckerman *Second boyfriends is Sam Evans *Is one of the characters that shown to have a car *Is jealous of Rachel why she always get's the big solo the best songs the moments in the sun Friends and Friends Friends *Artie Abrams, since Pilot *Tina Cohen-Chang, since Pilot *Kurt Hummel, since Acafellas *Quinn Fabray, since Home *Brittany Pierce, since Bad Reputation *Noah Puckerman, since Funk *Finn Hudson, since Funk *Santana Lopez, since Duets *Blaine Anderson, since The Substitute *Mike Chang, since A Very Glee Christmas *Rachel Berry, since Sectionals *Sam Evans, since Original Song *Lauren Zizes, since A Night of Neglect Enemies *Sue Sylvester, since The Substitute *Jesse St. James, since Funeral Personality and Traits Mercedes has a confident and sometimes pushy personality. She is more than willing to be aggressive and speak her mind, unafraid of how others will take it. If provoked to true anger, she has demonstrated the ability to be violent, as demonstrated when she broke the window to Kurt's car, upon realizing that he had feelings for someone else. However, despite her strong street-like attitude, there is no denying that she is extremely a sensitive young girl, who wants to love and be loved (though never is). Furthermore, Mercedes is unquestionably supportive of those around her, more than willing to give someone a shoulder to cry on and a helping hand such as when Kurt came out, and when Quinn was thrown out of her house for her pregnancy. However, despite her big heart, she is very lonely, and at one point found herself fixating on food as a means to deal with that loneliness. She was confronted about this by Kurt, who set her up with one of the football players in the hopes of helping her deal with this issue. Mercedes love tater tots, to the point of building a crusade against Sue when they were banned. Her best assets are her self-designed clothes and her powerful voice. Relationships Kurt Hummel Main article: Mercedes-Kurt Relationship Although at first it appeared that Mercedes and Kurt disliked each other, they soon found a connection in their mutual love of fashion and music. In Acafellas, Kurt and Mercedes' friendship progresses with Kurt offering Mercedes a friend to lean on when she finds herself feeling depressed over not having a significant other to call her own. Hoping to cause drama amongst the Glee kids, the cheerleaders lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her, leaving her hurt (and violent as she destroys the windshield of his car) when he rejects her advances. He later confesses to her that he is gay, which is not all together surprising to her, as she had thought that was the case before the cheerleaders manipulated her. The two manage to repair their friendship, with Mercedes offering Kurt her friendship and support for when he finally did come out officially. Mercedes and Kurt are now best friends and support each other in everything. However, in Season 2, their relationship begins to weaken slightly, as Kurt begins to spend more and more time with Blaine, and much less with Mercedes, leaving her hurt. When Kurt announced his transfer, Mercedes tried to talk with him, but he wouldn't respond. But after that there relationship seems to be fine again. Kurt meets Mercedes in Coffeeshops alot and in Silly Love Songs they had a slumberparty. Also she seemed really happy when Kurt transfered back to Mckinley. Noah Puckerman Main article: Mercedes-Puck Relationship In "Laryngitis", Puck and Mercedes start dating, but Puck is only using her to be popular after he shaved his mohawk off. At first she is reluctant to his advances but then when he sings Lady Is a Tramp to her they start dating. Santana becomes very jealous and angry at Mercedes and they sing The Boy Is Mine together. Mercedes breaks up with him after seeing him throwing "dweebs" in the dumpster. Anthony Rashad In The Substitute, Kurt's new friendship with Blaine begins to take up more of his time, and he grows concerned that Mercedes is feeling left out. He then attempts to set her up with Anthony, a member of the football team who he seems to be on good terms with. Anthony seems interested in Mercedes as when she looks in his direction, he smiles and waves in greeting. Mercedes is initially reluctant to talk to him, but after Kurt voices his concerns about her recent behavior regarding tater-tots, Mercedes decides to take a chance and goes to talk to Anthony. Their current relationship status is currently unknown. Mercedes wasn't seen at the New Direction girls meeting to discuss how their boyfriends were going to stop Dave from bullying Kurt. It can be assumed that a romantic relationship didn't happen; also, in Silly Love Songs she discusses being single with Kurt and Rachel. Sam Evans Main Article: 'Mercedes-Sam Relationship' '' In Prom Queen, Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes all don't have dates to prom. Rachel and Mercedes decide to have Sam and them go as a group of friends, and Jesse St. James eventually joins in too. During a slow song, Jesse and Rachel share a dance. Mercedes is sitting alone and doesn't have anyone to dance with. Sam offers to dance with Mercedes, and these two share a slow dance together. In New York, Sam and Mercedes run into Kurt and Blaine at a coffee shop. They explain that they just ran into each other in the parking lot. After their conversation with Kurt and Blaine, they walk away and Mercedes asks, "Do you think they know?" to which Sam replies, "I don't think anybody knows.", revealing that they are secretly dating. Songs Solos Season One: *Bust Your Windows (Acafellas) *Hate on Me (Throwdown) *Don't Make Me Over (Hairography) *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Sectionals) *Beautiful (Home) Season Two: *I Look To You (Grilled Cheesus) *Bridge Over Troubled Water (Grilled Cheesus) *Sweet Transvestite (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Angels We Have Heard On High (A Very Glee Christmas) *Hell To The No (Original Song) *Ain't No Way (A Night Of Neglect) *Try A Little Tenderness (Funeral) Solos (In A Duet) Season One: *Lean on Me (Artie) (Ballad) *Hair/Crazy in Love (Artie) (Hairography) *4 Minutes (Kurt) (The Power Of Madonna) *The Lady Is a Tramp (Puck) (Laryngitis) *The Boy Is Mine (Santana) (Laryngitis) Season Two: *River Deep - Mountain High (Santana) (Duets) *Dog Days Are Over (Tina) (Special Education) *Take Me or Leave Me (Rachel) (Comeback) *Dancing Queen (Santana) (The Prom Queen) Solos (In A Group Number) Season One: *Gold Digger (Showmance) ''(With Will and Artie) *Somebody to Love (The Rhodes Not Taken) (With Rachel, Finn and Artie) *Proud Mary (Wheels) (With Artie and Tina) *Imagine (Hairography) (With Artie, Rachel and Finn) *Jump (Mattress) (With Finn, Rachel and Artie) *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Mattress) (With Rachel, Finn and Artie) *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Sectionals) (With Rachel, Finn, Artie and Tina) *Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) (With Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Santana) *Like a Prayer (The Power of Madonna) (With Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Jessie) *Bad Romance (Theatricality)'' (With Kurt, Tina, Quinn and Santana)'' *Good Vibrations (Funk) (With Puck and Finn) *Give Up the Funk (Funk) (With Kurt and Artie) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Journey)'' (With Rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana, Kurt and Artie)'' *To Sir, With Love (Journey) (With Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Finn and Santana) Season Two: *Empire State of Mind (Audition)'' (With Artie, Finn, Puck, Santana and Rachel)'' *One of Us (Grilled Cheesus) (With Tina, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Quinn) '' *Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer (Never Been Kissed) ''(With Rachel, Tina, Santana and Brittany) *Forget You (The Substitute) (With Holly and Artie) *We Need a Little Christmas (A Very Glee Christmas) (With Kurt and Tina) '' *Deck the Rooftop (A Very Glee Christmas) (''With Santana, Finn, Artie, Rachel and Tina) *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (A Very Glee Christmas) (With Tina, Quinn, Santana and Rachel) *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Blame It On The Alcohol) (With Artie, Puck, and Santana) *Born This Way (Born This Way) (With Kurt and Tina) '' *I Love New York/New York, New York (New York) (Finn, Santana, Artie, Brittany and Rachel) Unreleased Songs Season One: *Respect (Pilot) *Fergalicious (Kurt) (Home) Photos Normal shoot9 0015.jpg Shoot9 0044.jpg 002 (1).jpg A Very Glee Christmas - We Need A Little Christmas.jpg Ballad11.jpg Beautiful.jpg Dog Days Are Over.jpg Funkmercedes.jpg Glee14-mercedes-santana-the-boy-is-mine.jpg Helltotheno.jpg Ilooktoyou.png Kurt Mercedes Vogue Friends.jpg Mercedes, Brittany and Santana.png Mercedes-jones-photo.jpg Mercedes-rachel-kurt-sillylovesongs.jpg MercedesSeason2.jpg Mercedesduringaintnoway.jpg Mercedeshavingdivamoment.jpg Mercedesinhercar.jpg Mercedestshirt.jpg Notgoing.jpg Portal-BustYourWindows.png Portal-HateOnMe.PNG Portal-Respect.PNG Puckmercedes.png Santades.jpg Santana-mercedes-duets.jpg Take Me Or Leave Me Glee.jpg Glee Club Le Freak.jpg Glee Mercedes Rachel Hug.jpg Mercedes Rachel Glee.jpg Mercedes Rachel Glee Take Me Or Leave Me.jpg Mercedes Rachel Start Me Up Living On A Prayer.jpg Mercedes and Rachel talking in Mercedes' car 2.jpg Rachel Mercedes Quinn Glee.jpg Rachel Mercedes Sleepover Glee.jpg Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.jpg Amber-riley-9ead500d221aaa35 large.jpg AmberRiley2.jpg Amberrileyglee.jpg Amberseason2.jpg Glee+Cast+01.jpg Glee+Cast+04.jpg Glee-The-Music-Journey-To-Regionals.jpg Glee-amber-512x288 rdax 144x81.jpg Glee 06-amber-psa 0339 lyfr.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1024x768 Amber.jpg Glee cast fox.jpg Glee l.jpg Grammy arrivals amber riley.jpg Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.jpg Lea, amber, dianna cover marie claire.jpg Mercedes&Mini.jpg Mercedes572-1521657 100 100.jpg Images (45).jpg Picture59-1.png Glee14-mercedes-santana-the-boy-is-mine.jpg Mercedes-rachel-kurt-sillylovesongs.jpg Mercedeshavingdivamoment.jpg Mercedesinhercar.jpg Ilooktoyou.png Portal-HateOnMe.PNG Portal-Respect.PNG 1-amber.png Amberriley.jpg Ar1.jpg Ar2.jpg Ar4.jpg Ar5.jpg Ar6.jpg Ar7.jpg Ar8.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382670-520-580.jpg Tots.jpg Beautiful.jpg BornThisWay7.jpg Normal lmw gleeinnyc036.jpg Glee-Like-A-Prayer 320.jpg Glee-cast-mark-salling-dianna-agron-jenna-ushkowitz-2010-peoples-choice-awards-09.jpg Glee-madonna-tv-guide-06.jpg SomebodyToLove.png GLEE-The-Power-of-Madonna-5-550x380.jpg Glee-The-Power-Of-Madonna-4.jpg Glee-madonna-tv-guide-03.jpg Glee-madonna-tv-guide-11.jpg BustYourWindows.png GLEE-Sexy-Season-2-Episode-15-promotional-photo-300x207.jpg Noway.jpg 18; BORN THIS WAY.jpg Born-this-way.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11379692-441-314.jpg shoot9_0051.jpg iuohg.jpg green.jpg images (28).jpg images (88).jpg images (87).jpg loserihg.jpg mary.jpg nicvi.jpg normal_01 (1)ihg.jpg normal_001 (3).jpg normal_001 (1).jpg normal_002~2.jpg normal_03 (1).jpg normal_002~0.jpg normal_amberrileynet - 19.jpg normal_lmw_s2promo003.jpg normal_arnet_yrb_5.jpg normal_arnet_essbwoh_2.jpg normal_lmw_s2promo006.jpg normal_lmw_s2promogorup_007.JPG normal_UpfrontPortrait1.jpg Marry You.jpg Tumblr le0cr0dhqN1qd1240o1 500.gif Jenna Ushkowitz Cast Glee Films Northridge P6y3QAKaqtol.jpg 26 - The Boy Is Mine.avi thumbs -2010.07.03 16.20.40-.jpg Glee-the-boy-is-mine.jpg Valerie.png Hello (7).jpg Images (45).jpg Tumblr l6ieqywBME1qcrsfeo1 400.jpg GleeFriday04.png GleeFriday40.png 02 4FiME-wC6PTK5.jpg 09 tumblr lirbzvFHTo1qb3sf3o1 500.gif 08 withlove.jpg 08 tumblr lell2lKAiK1qb12fz.jpg 08 tumblr lc4aqnJPhY1qdgqfoo1 500.png 08 tumblr l8ainrOgvB1qcx3v3o1 500.png 08 tswl.jpg 08 Glee - Over the Rainbow.jpg Tumblr ll4282rLgj1qjkr5xo1 r1 500.gif.jpeg Tumblr ll1dt70YTX1qa5w9eo1 500.png Tumblr ll0mjwN4sa1qbd895o1 500.gif Tumblr ll0e2hDOmz1qdoa6uo1 500.gif Mercedes-Sam-and-Rachel-glee-21910603-400-260.gif Quotations ''Main Article: Mercedes' Quotations Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Cheerio Category:Females Category:Amber Riley